Summer Love
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Hermione reminisces about her and Dracos summer love before the war; and goes back to their hideaway place. But are the memoriess to painful for Hermione to deal with? rated M for a reason.


**Here's my newest creation! I hope you like. Reviews are as always very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Summer Love**

Hermione stared up into his steel gray eyes, watching as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her lips ever so delicately. Immediately she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss; the passion filling the small room. Hermione pulled away gasping for air, "This will be the last time, won't it?"

Draco looked away from her, his eyes filled with sorrow and remorse. "Yes. After today, you'll have to go back to Weasley and Potter; and forget this had ever happened." Hermione grabbed Draco's head and turned it so he was looking at her.

"No, I'm not giving us up." Hermione wailed, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck. "I love you" Draco's eyes widen in shock; during the three months they had spent together neither of them had told the other that they 'loved' them.

"And I love you." Draco found himself saying, even though his whole being told him not too. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as soon as the words had left his mouth, and she brought his head down for another kiss. "Let's not think about the future, just focus on now."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, and pulled his head down for another kiss. Draco responded, by moving hi hand to her breast, gently kneading the soft flesh. Hermione moaned into his mouth urging him to do more.

Draco pulled out of their kiss and smirked at her, while undoing the buttons on her blouse. Hermione arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands; yearning for more. Slowly, Draco pushed the shirt off her shoulders and unclasped her bra; all the while teasing her. "Baby, please" Hermione moaned.

"As you wish love." Draco said, lowering his head to her breast capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking; earning him a moaned from Hermione. Draco trailed his tongue around her nipple slowly, and bit down softly. His hand travelled quickly down her body, pulling her skirt up so it was around her waist, and pushing her underwear to the side.

"Please" Hermione moaned, arching her body so his fingers were closer to her pussy. Draco didn't hesitate; he plunged to long fingers into Hermione. "Ohhh"

"Is that good love?" Draco asked pulling his fingers out of her entrance and plunging them back in again. "You're so wet." He groaned, quickening his fingers; hitting Hermione's spot with each thrust. "So wet for me."

"Ohhh, no not yet. I'm uhh, going to." Hermione moaned, moving her hips in time with Draco's fingers. Draco's pace quickened once again and not soon after he felt the familiar tightening of her pussy. Draco leant down and captured her lips in a kiss, swallowing her moan.

Pulling way Draco removed his fingers from inside her and licked them clean, "Was that good love?" Hermione stared up at him breathlessly, chest heaving. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione smiled at him, "I want you." Draco's eyes widened for the second time that day, they hadn't had sex yet. Neither of them had wanted to have sex, and become attached to the other; when they knew that they may end up killing one another.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, standing from the bed and looking down at her, doubtfully.

"Of course, it will be special. I want you to be my first." Hermione said, sitting up and removing her skirt and panties. "Don't you want me?" she asked, running her hand up her thigh and lingering her hand around her pussy; Draco eyes watching its every move.

Hermione stood, and walked to Draco; placing a kiss on his cheek she started her assault. Her hands, trailed down his torso, and slipped underneath his shirt. Her hands felt all over his sculpted front, memorising every toned muscle. Grabbing the edge of the shirt she pulled it off him, and gazed down at his body.

Draco watched in anticipation; Hermione had never taken the wheel before. She had always just gone with what he had said, this was different. And he found that he was enjoying it a lot. Hermione placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back towards the bed, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto the bed.

Hermione smirked, started to undo his pants. "You know, jeans are such silly things." She said, pulling his pants off his body and throwing them behind her. "You're always wearing them at inappropriate times."

Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled at him before removing his boxers, and before he could even anticipate her next move she was on the floor in front of him. His cock in her mouth. "Fuck" Draco groaned.

Hermione smirked to herself, and sucked on the tip of his cock; her teeth lightly grazing it. Before swallowing the whole of him in her mouth. Draco groaned again, as Hermione bobbed her head up and down his long shaft; her teeth slightly grazing against him the whole time.

Hermione pulled up and licked along his shaft, "Do you want me, baby?" she purred, licking him again. Draco let out a groan, and Hermione smirked; placing a kiss on the tip of his cock and crawled up the bed and straddled him. Gripping his cock with one hand Hermione moved it to her entrance, "Do you want me baby?" Draco didn't answer he just thrust into her with all he had.

"Hermione, Hermione?" Ingrid called out, standing in the hallway to Hermione's office. Hermione snapped out of her daydream and turned her attention to Ingrid. "You have a call on line two."

"Thanks." Hermione said, picking up the receiver and pressing 2. "Hello?"

"Hey Mione, its Ron."

"Oh, what's happening?" Hermione asked; Ron had been calling her nonstop for the last two days.

"Not a lot, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight." Ron asked.

"Uh, sorry I can't go tonight. I'm busy; but thanks for the offer." Hermione said politely. "I'll talk to you later." Hermione hung up the receiver and stared down at the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk. For the last hour she had just sat at her desk, staring at the paperwork; willing it to go away.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Ingrid asked, leaning in the doorway. Hermione smiled, she had started her own business; a muggle bar. Ingrid had been her first employee; a short, brunette teenager with dull green eyes and a bubbly personality.

"Yeh, just having trouble with the books." Hermione lied, smile still planted firmly on her face.

"Okay." Ingrid said, slinking back out into the bar. Hermione sighed; she didn't know what had caused the memory of Draco, and their first time together. She hadn't thought about him for years now, except on that particular anniversary. With one last look at the paper work, Hermione stood from the desk and walked out into the bar.

It was a quiet night; she could sneak out for a few hours, couldn't she? After all she was the boss. "Ingrid, you're in charge. I'm going out for awhile." Hermione called grabbing her coat off the rack.

"Will you be back for closing?" Ingrid asked, taking a burger to her table.

"Yeh, I should be. If not get Erik to help you close." Hermione said. Ingrid smiled and went back to waiting her tables. Hermione returned to her office and grabbed her keys. Going out the employee entrance Hermione headed for her car.

Unlocking the car and sliding in, Hermione headed for her home. It was in muggle Australia; the small town of Mollymook, New South Wales to be exact. After the war, Hermione had decided to move to Australia to try and return her parents memory. So far, she had had no luck. Driving home, Hermione couldn't help but shed a few tears. Draco had died in the war; she would never see him again.

Unlocking the front door, Hermione headed straight to the kitchen. Chucking her keys on the counter, Hermione grabbed her wand from behind the sugar bowl and headed for the fireplace. With her wand tucked carefully into her pants, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder. Standing in the fireplace, Hermione chucked the floo powder. "Elwyns cottage" she stated clearly.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Hermione looked around. It looked the same as it had three years ago. Nothing had been touched, or moved. The couch was still sitting in front of the fire place; the bed was pushed in the far left corner, a bedside table on each side. The small dresser was pushed up against the wall to the right of the bed; the door to the bathroom next to it. And the small kitchenette was to Hermione's right.

Smiling Hermione walked around the tiny room, she and Draco had designed the cottage together; with the fireplace being the only entrance into the cottage, so they would never be found. She sat down on the bed, feeling the soft silk of the sheets. She and Draco had made love once in these sheets; how she wished they had have done so more.

Frowning Hermione looked at the bookcases, one seemed to be missing. Hermione walked over to the bookcase that stood to the left of the fireplace. Examining the bookcase carefully Hermione's suspicions were confirmed; _A Magical Guide to Magic_ was missing from the shelf. The fireplace crackled and Hermione spun around, a look of shock on her face.

"Looking for this?" a male voice asked, still standing in the fireplace; a book in hand.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling. She had sat her wand on the bed, and had no way of defending herself if need be. Watching the fireplace nervously, Hermione inched back over to the bed.

"You know who I am, Hermione. You won't need your wand, love."

"Don't call me that. You don't know me." Hermione said, grabbing her wand from the bed and pointing it towards the fireplace. "Show yourself."

"Is that really necessary?" he asked, stepping from the fireplace. Hermione looked at her intruder; he was dressed in a royal purple cloak, the hood drawn over his face.

"Pull back the hood." Hermione said wand still aimed at her intruder.

"I'd rather not." He replied, still clutching the book. His other arm dangling down by his side.

"How'd you find this place? It's hidden unless you know of its existence." Hermione asked, taking a step toward her intruder.

"Well then I must know of its existence." Her intruder said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked again, she was getting tired of this. All she had wanted was to visit the place that she and Draco had shared together. Instead she had been rudely interrupted by someone who claimed to know her; and about the cottage.

The intruder didn't answer; instead he walked over to the bookcase and placed the book back into the place. "You know who I am love."

"Whatever." Hermione said frustrated, "Could you just get out. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Now that's just rude love, to kick me out. Considering I built the place, I think I should have visitation rights." He said, walking towards Hermione.

"Get. Out. Now" Hermione snarled, inching away from his advances.

"Or what? You going to hex me love?" He asked, coming to a stop right in front of Hermione. She was trapped now, her back was pressed against the wall, the only thing between them was her wand; and she wasn't sure how long that would last.

"I'll kill you." Hermione stated, poking her wand into his chest.

"You couldn't kill me love, even if you tried." He said, pulling back his hood. Hermione stared up at him, his blond hair falling gently across his face; his steel gray eyes piercing into her own.

"Fuck." Hermione mumbled falling to the ground.

OoOoOo

"Come back to me, love" Draco whispered, one arm supporting her neck, the other resting gently on her face; shaking it ever so gently. "Come back to me."

Hermione eyes fluttered open, had she really just seen Draco. Steel gray eyes were looking into her own, "Draco?" she questioned, raising her head to look at him better.

"It's me love." Draco soothed, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Thoughts raced around in Hermione's head; Draco was dead. She had watched he fell lifeless onto the ground, but now here he was holding her in his arms again. "But you died"

"No love." Draco said a slight smile present on his face. "I'm not dead." Without a second to spare, Hermione slapped Draco across the face; he wasn't dead. Three years without contact, and now he just suddenly appears. "I guess I deserved that."

"Damn fucking straight you did." Hermione screeched, bolting upright on the bed. "Where the FUCK have you been? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THE LAST THREE YEARS?"

"I know love, and I'm sorry. But..."

"BUT WHAT? YOU HAD TOO? IT AS FOR THE BETTER IF YOU 'DIED'?" Hermione screeched at him again, attempting to get off the bed.

"Well at the time, it was. I guess" Draco said, hanging his head slightly. He had known that it would be wrong for him to fake his death. But he had no other way out at that point. But now with his father dead and the Dark Lord defeated, he and Hermione would have a real chance.

"How did you find me?" Hermione questioned, pacing in front of the bed.

"I set wards up on the cottage; it would alert me with your presence." Draco explained, walking over to Hermione.

"How'd you know I'd come back here?"

"I had a feeling." Draco said, taking one last step towards her; wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I hate you." Hermione snapped, pushing away from him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she screamed, hitting him across the face again. "You could've saved me from all this pain, YOU COULD'VE PREVENTED IT."

"I'm sorry love" Draco said, wrapping his arms around her fragile body again; holding her up. Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks, did he understand the pain he had put her though? Did he even care? "I didn't tell you because there was a chance it wouldn't work."

"Whatever" Hermione sniffed, sinking to the floor, taking Draco with her. "I don't want to put up with this."

"With what love? Draco asked, holding her body to his. He wasn't going to leave her ever again, and he wanted to make sure that she knew that.

"Magic." Hermione replied simply. She had gone for over a year now without using any magic; tonight was the first time she had used floo in over six months; he time before that being to go and visit Harry and Ginny.

"You've given up magic?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Most of it." Hermione replied. They fell into a comfortable silence after that; neither of them knowing what to say to the other, but both wanting their current state to progress. Well, Hermione wanted nothing more than to run, but that was still some sort of progression.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked, pulling away so she could look at him.

"I want you love. Isn't that obvious?" Draco questioned.

"Did you want me, two weeks ago?" Hermione asked, her voice starting to rise again. "DID YOU WANT ME SIX MONTHS AGO? A YEAR AGO? WHY HAVE YOU WAITED ALLT HIS TIME?"

"Why have you?" Draco asked,

"Don't turn this onto me" Hermione growled, "You could have come to me." Hermione pushed up from the floor and stormed back to the bed; grabbing he and she pointed it at Draco.

"You won't hurt me Hermione" Draco said, getting up from the bed and cautiously inching towards the bed.

"Don't bet on it" Hermione snapped, her wand still pointed at Draco; but her arm was trembling. Could she bring herself to harm him? Draco walked right up to her and pushed her wand arm out of the way, his lips landing right on hers.

Hermione let out an involuntary moan; she hadn't been with anyone since Draco had died. She was planning to keep it that way. Love wasn't something she had been interested in after he had died; but he wasn't dead now was he. Draco's tongue swiped across her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth, granting him access.

Draco took this as a sign that she had calmed down and pulled away, "I love you Hermione." Hermione looked helplessly into his eyes, how did he know what she had been denying herself?

"I love you too." She whispered, dropping her wand to the floor and moulding her body into his. "Don't leave me again." She pleaded.

"Never love" Draco said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and placed her on the bed, crawling up beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Make love to me?" Hermione whispered breathlessly, staring into Draco's steel gray orbs. A smirk drew on Draco's face and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, and in an instant all their clothes were removed. Hermione gasped, as Draco's mouth latched onto her nipple; sucking greedily at it. His hand already trailing down her body to her pussy.

"I've missed you" Hermione moaned, as his fingers brushed over her clit. Draco smiled against her breast and brushed her clit again. "Ohhh"

Draco bushed her clit a few more times before trailing down to her wetness; and plunging his fingers straight in. Hermione let out a gasp, and moaned again. She really had missed him, and his skills. Draco stopped his motions and pulled his fingers out; positioning himself above Hermione.

Hermione took action and grasped his cock, stroking it a few times before placing it at her entrance. Slowly Draco pushed in savouring every moment. Both moaned loudly at the new friction and Draco started to move slowly inside her.

"Faster baby" Hermione moaned, moving her hips more frantically. But Draco shook his head. "Why?"

"I want to savour this love" Draco whispered in her ear, still thrusting slowly into her. Hermione groaned, "Be patient love."

Draco continued to move slowly; feeling every little contraction of her muscles. His cock hitting her spot with every slow thrust. Hermione could feel the sensations from their love making start to build up, "Cum for me love." Draco whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Hermione felt herself let go, and Draco felt it too. Every squeeze on his cock, every moan that escaped her lips; and he continued to move slowly, until she had come down from her high. The moment Draco felt Hermione's orgasm finishing he thrust into her with everything he had.

Hermione cried out at the sudden change of tempo. Draco thrust into her again, his speed considerably faster than before. Hermione legs locked around his back, pulling him further into her. Draco thrusts hard a few more time before bringing them both over the edge and collapsing on top of Hermione.

They lay there for a few minutes, both of them recovering from their orgasms. "I love you Draco." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too Hermione." Draco whispered back, pulling out of her and lying next to her. Pushing back the covers o the bed, they both slipped inside; the comforting feel of the soft silk enveloping them.


End file.
